User talk:Lordphantom
Welcome Two thing dude. One, I'm sorry, but Rayne won't let me put new members in the team without him knowing said person >.>. Also, BY GOD DO NOT PUT IN THE HELIOS UNTIL AT LEAST MID NEXT MONTH! THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 13:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, and i wont!! ... dude ... STOP BRINGING BACK OLD BLOGS. It gets rather old rather quick. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 11:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!finally i have dna code bakugan CRIMSON AND PEARL DHARAK PYRUS TAYLEAN PYRUS LUMINO DRAGONOID PYRUS INFINITY HELIOS BOOMIX CHOMPIXX No time. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!! IM IN OHHH AND ....THANKS!! We'll..... see. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Hey No thx kinda busy. Re: Brawl I never asked you to brawl. Or did I? DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 17:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you give me the Infinity Helios Code PLZ go to Lexsheen@yahoo.com''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 16:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) dna codes for bd hi You can be what pirus dna code example (titanium dragonoid, bolcanon, infinity helios) please also do battle gear and nanogear example (nukix gear, and sonicannon zukanator or anything else) please if you give me come up to trexarius@hotmail.com goodbye Next time, sign. And no, i won't trade. 18:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but for two reasons I cannot. 1. I have no other codes that did not go to the tourney, and 2.I don't play BD, so I would have no use for them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 16:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) codes I have pyrus infinity helios and mutant taylean in ventus. but I am quite interested in the zenthon titan, i don't have many great codes but I have a decent amount, some examples would be subterra mercury dragonoid and subterra taylean, i also have pyrus mutant taylean. others would be aquos taylean (original) pyrus linehalt, i have a few more and i will check when i get home ok you just have 2 give me 2 hours to get home, i'm at school at the moment, but i want the titan code first, then i will send the subterra mercury dragonoid code here is my email: animalkingdom02468@yahoo.com if the code works you will get the subterra mercury dragonoid respond here that's fine, just remember though, i send the code to you after I see if the zenthon titan code works No thannks lord phantom, but i can battle you today at 3:00 on BD if you want Bakuganman (talk) 18:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: OK Near Jake on the Avior server (School zone)Bakuganman (talk) 19:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) never mind maybe some other timeBakuganman (talk) 19:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: OK Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid? Send the code to digimaster1bxm@aol.com and I'll give you Pyrus Iron Dragonoid, fair? Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 I would but... I would like to trade with you but the only problems are... 1. I live in Finland where they sell only GI at the moment. 2. I dont have any money, yet!!! 3. I guess you want MS bakugan. The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay... But this might take a while... I might go to the store tomorrow or next week!!! Depends on my dad... By the way you should tell me the attributes of the bakugan, so I know what I am getting, maybe... But the Lumino Dragonoid sounds attractive... I will tell you if any changes happens ok? My mom said no to me right now when I asked to get to the store tomorrow but I will wait for dad to come home and ask him... See ya!!! =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 17:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i got both sorry I'll think about it. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''klaT <----'' ']] Okay, I will get you core bakugan. If I can get to the store tomorrow... If not you can keep trading all the stuff you have... =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will try to find you a Lumino Dragonoid and a Blitz Dragonoid in Pyrus... But if I cant find some, I will get something else... Ok? Last time when I checked there was only Aquos, Haos and Pyrus bakugan in the store... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) DARN!!! I didn´t get to the store today... Because my parents wants to save some fuel... And they also wanted me to do my history essay... Well, you can keep trading, but I will be back someday when I have something to trade... See ya!!! =) The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 11:57, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: DONE! Ok, but don't worry, you can definitely trust me, I will send you the code as long as I get mine. We have a deal Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 19:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Zenthon Titan/Mercury Dragonoid I sent the mercury code Now fullfil your deal with the Zenthon Code I don't have any codes, I didn't get any MS yet. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 12:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll trade you Raytheus for Zenthon Titan... Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 14:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Trade request Sorry LordPhantom but i dont have any codes to trade with you..Im really sorry. TIME TO DIE! 16:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Mercury Code I tried a full scale of combinations and sorry to say it is not working, I want you 2 know I have no intentions of scamming you. I would message the game masters about the code, because I have pictures of it but since you already messaged them I'm afraid I can not for it will lead to account suspencions for us both. I do not know if you have any interest in mutant taylean but if you do I have one in pyrus and another in subterra. I have a regular in aquos. A ventus snapzoid, pyrus linehalt, haos and aquos helix dragonoid. Deepest apologies, Angelus. Let me know what you think Re: TRADE I would, but I've got no codes to give and won't for a few months. Sorry. :( "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 10:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Save it for me. I don't have anything to trade, but I do plan on getting a Trinity soon. Whatever I don't like in the Trinity is yours in exchange. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 12:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I have EOG's coming up a week from Tuesday, then I have to get my Graduation clothes within 3 weeks if that, so give me until the 10th of June to give me plenty of time. I WILL NOT LET THAT CODE BE LOST! SHADE WILL BE MINE! I mean hey. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 12:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Pyrus Flash Ingram I don't have one at the moment, but as soon as I see one I will buy it -Angelus k cool. Reach for the stars 01:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I told you I wouldn't for a while. If I had something, Shade would me on BD with me right now. Or, and this is an off chance idea, forward me Shade ahead of time and I will get you a Bakugan AND Nano. Your call. I FEEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'LIKE A ']]MONSTER!!! 19:52, May 9, 2011 (UTC) zenthon titan i have no other ms, like I said I need to go shopping -Angelus like in my blogHappyaqua! =) 16:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Understandable. I live on a code of honor, but if you have been screwed over before, I understand. Just save the code for me. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 19:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Who ever gives me a better offer I'll accept.Happyaqua! =) 22:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: TRADE Perfect! I'll send you the code now. Though if you cheat me, there will be severe repercussions. I'm trusting that you know better than to pull tricks on me. Alright, cool. Nice doing business with you. ^_^ Hey. Do you still have that Mercury Dragonoid code? My email is anubis707@gmail.com "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 10:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't have anything. So yeah. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 13:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I am going t say it again, I HAVE NOTING TO TRADE. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 15:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) bakugan dna code sent me the codes on here my internet is acting up. thanks scratch that my email is working now. An idea Hey there, I know that you have been trying to trade some codes that you have on you but not a lot of people have or don't want to trade. I will admit, I am one of those people. So, I thought of a couple ideas that maybe you could try in order to get rid of those codes you have. Of course, you wouldn't get anything back for them so I don't know if this would interest you but I thought I would try anyway. 1. You could hold a tournament on BD and give one code to each participant as a prize and then any bonus codes that the players win if they place like 1st, 2nd, 3rd etc. 2. You could host a giveaway like that guy did last Sunday and give a code away every hour. I know that this is probably what you do not want to do but I thought I should pass up the option anyway. Think about it, it is totally up to you.Zachattack31 (talk) 18:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) trade do you still have those codes and did you still want to trade? Chaos will soon reign supreme! 21:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ScarRedNovaDragon here, Any Chance you would want to trade for a Crimson and Pearl Lythirus? If so ... can you tell me what is for trade?? THANKS!!! http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scar-RedNovaDragon I might be going to Wal-mart Sunday. Just giving you a heads up for the Shade code. Welcome to Bakugan Wiki. [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I hope you find ']]everything you are looking for. 21:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I have a Pyrus titanium drago code, willing to trade for the wolfurio? but first what is it's attribute, let me know. This User Always Get's His Revenge File:Lerockblaster.png 22:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) trade i'll email you the code of a Ventus top/ Haos bottom Mutant Mercury Dragonoid for a pyrus infinity helios Chaos will soon reign supreme! 23:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry man. its already taken,sorry. This User Always Get's His Revenge File:Lerockblaster.png 16:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for the ofer, but i am not really interested in the codes. I like the mechtogan themselves. What is your favorite mechtogan, released or unreleased? I'm sure. I dont have anything to but a haos mercury, which i know, no one wants. This User Always Get's His Revenge File:Lerockblaster.png 20:28, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, i was thinking about your offer, and decided that I would take the Venexus code for something. Would you like a bakugan or a bakunano (or something else) because I dont have any mechtogan. Question Hey there, I was wondering if you still had that Silent Strike DNA code. I would like it but what do you want in return? I have a couple BakuNano but a lot of season 3 stuff. Don't know if you want it but I thought I would ask.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:22, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Off the top of my head, here is what I have: *Lythirius (Darkus, Ventus & Aquos) *Linehalt (Subterra) *Hakapoid (Darkus) *Rubanoid (Darkus & Pyrus) *Aranaut (Aquos) *Coredem (Ventus) *Hammermor (Copper) *Sonicanon (Silver) I may have a couple more but here is what I remember.Zachattack31 (talk) 11:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. You have a deal. If you will send me your email, I send you the code for the Sonicanon. I looked at the Storm and Spitfire. I am not sure, unless you may not be at the right character level. Some styles may only be accessible when you are a higher level. That is all I can think of. If I figure out anything else, I will let you know.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I sent it again. Hopefully, it works this time.Zachattack31 (talk) 18:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have three A subterra mercury dragonoid, an aquos mutant taylean, and pyrus meta dragonoid codes. This last post was from me, Darkusslayer. Confusion Hello again, I do not understand it. I sent the same email twice to you. So, either my email is not getting through or something on your side is preventing the email from going through like a filter. Is there another email address you have that I can try?Zachattack31 (talk) 12:49, June 11, 2011 (UTC)